the_jokers_cove_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Outcasts
| status= Disbanded on Day 22 | challenges= 2 | lowestplacingmember= Kevin C. (21/21) | highestplacingmember= Stephen (5/21) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} is a "ghost" tribe in Survivor: French Polynesia. Their tribe color is red. To be comprised of eliminated castaways, they will compete against their former tribes in an attempt to get back into the game until the tribe's ultimate dissolution. The Outcast tribe twist ended when the Fatu and Temetiu tribes merged into Uga Buluga on Day 22. Members * Kevin C. - Evacuated on Day 2. * Jacob - Evacuated on Day 2. * Orange - Eliminated due to Immunity Challenge loss on Day 4. * Patryk - Eliminated due to Immunity Challenge loss on Day 7. * Yonas - Eliminated due to lack of votes on Day 11. * Blake - Eliminated due to lack of votes on Day 11. * Stephen - Returned and became a member of Fatu on Day 11. * Trev - Returned and became a member of Tekao on Day 11; Returned and became a member of Uga Buluga on Day 22. * Nick - Eliminated due to Immunity Challenge loss on Day 18. * June - Eliminated due to Immunity Challenge loss on Day 18. * Connor - Eliminated due to Immunity Challenge loss on Day 20. Outcast Twist Stipulations *Placement of the Outcast tribe in an immunity challenge will determine how many of their rival tribes will go to tribal council. **First Place - All rival tribes will go to tribal. **Second Place - Bottom two tribes will go to tribal. **Third Place - Fourth Placing tribe will go to tribal. *A loss during an immunity challenge of the Outcast tribe will cause all current members to be removed entirely from the game EXCEPT for the best performer in the challenge. *An Outcast member who does not participate in a challenge will be deemed inactive and will be eliminated entirely from the game. *In two occasions prior to the merge, the Outcast tribe will be given a chance to vote somebody back in to the game. *The returning Outcast member will receive immunity during the tribal council after his return. *Hidden in the Outcast camp is the Outcast Idol. Its functions are: **Acts as an extra vote on the vote back in the game. **Allows the holder to stay in the game in case the tribe loses an immunity challenge. **Turns into a Hidden Immunity Idol if brought by the person voted back into the game. It can be used AFTER the vote until Day 37. Tribe History Trivia *The Outcasts is the only tribe in The Joker's Cove Survivor ORG that shares its name with a tribe in the U.S. Survivor show, specifically in Survivor: Pearl Islands. *Only Tekao members have returned from the Outcast tribe. *Stephen spent the most time on the Outcast tribe, with 11 days. *Trev is the only Survivor: French Polynesia contestant to be a member of The Outcasts tribe twice as well as return to the game twice.